


Wonderful

by Sangerin



Category: Wintle's Wonders - Streatfeild
Genre: F/F, Special Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly Alice became the confidante that thoughtless Hilary had never been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Alice was the "tall, clever" holiday camp Wonder who was too tall to do anything but understudy.

It wasn't as easy for Rachel to put aside her dreams for Hilary as one might have thought. Although she never again said anything to Hilary about the Royal Ballet, the dreams lingered on, and in her rare spare moments, she would still dream of the day when she might go to Covent Garden and watch Hilary dance.

In the end, it was Alice who helped Rachel to banish those dreams. Rachel had never expected to have a Wonder for a friend, but Alice was something of an outcast: too tall for a regular troupe, and although she loved dancing, she knew there was a world beyond the theatre. When Rachel won the part of Vera Valiant, the Wonders, for the most part, pitied Dulcie and avoided Rachel, but Alice sought Rachel out, resisted every attempt of Rachel's to brush her away, and slowly became the confidante that thoughtless Hilary had never been.

So it was Alice to whom Rachel confided her sadness over Hilary's lack of ambition, and Alice who hugged Rachel gently, and spoke about other Wonders she'd seen over the years, and told her that Hilary's nonchalance would probably be better in the long run. And it was Alice who changed the subject to Rachel's own career, to her love of acting, and her newly awoken ambition.

It was Alice who remained Rachel's friend for many years, through the chaotic fuss of the opening of _Flotsam_, arguments with Aunt Cora, good notices and bad, times when she could have her pick of parts, and times when there was nothing available. And it was Alice who held Rachel's hand after she had seen Hilary off on her honeymoon, who held Rachel in her arms when she began to cry, and kissed the tears away when Rachel made it plain that she wouldn't object.


End file.
